


Gloriously Natural

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [12]
Category: Linkeduniverse Au - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Battlefield, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: 10k and First appeared in Wilds world, even though 10K has lived in this but its the future. And he meets his descendant in the middle of his fight.





	Gloriously Natural

10k- Wild's Heros (aka Guardian)

First- Hyrule's hero (aka Ori)

Wild- 10k's new hero

76- 10k's little companion

 

**Warning: Blood**

 

* * *

 

 

 

We have been traveling in a new Hyrule that was completely different from both of ours. Or at least that's what we've believed at the time, however it was soon to be wrong.

 

Sure it wasn't mine but it was. Everything in ruins. The guard post, close to the Great Plateau, nearest to the Temple of Time. I felt anger and sadness that spread faster than any pain. 

 

I could see and feel the earth cry. With my hand touching the abandoned and used to be a Knights Broadsword. Touching the hilt of the sword, I closed my eyes as I slowed my breathing, listening to the earth as it tell me what I needed to know.

 

Soft, little padding of feet climbed all over my shoulders as it made a small sound, but a little hum afterwords.

 

I could hear and feel First moving. Scanning the destroyed ruins. Seeing anything that would be considered a threat.

 

That is until, 76 made a small beep noise, indicating it was done scanning the area. Opening my eyes, I looked to see First crouched down to the floor, lightly tracing footprints.

 

"Looks to be horse prints, four days old. But anything else is either ruined or too old to make out." 

 

His voice brought little comfort. In fact it made me feel like something big will happened and there was nothing we could do. Sighing, gently pinching my nose, I close my eyes, feeling the earth move and cry. 

 

_ Can you hear the drumming? Can you feel the blood soaked ground? Can you feel the battle screams? Can you sense their ending? _

 

A hand clapped on my shoulders, as it gripped comforting. Opening one eyes, I glanced over seeing the old man, as he looked somewhere far and distant. 

 

Turning my attention to the fallen guardian, that laid there broken. Covered in moss, leaves, and vines. Covering what used to be the legs. Gently something tapped my check, looking over, 76 was rubbing its little head on my cheek as it also looked over at its larger counterpart.

 

It hummed, spinning it tiny head as it stared at the large guardian. Beeping a little loudly as it finally looked back at its father. Smiling softly, I gently tap its little head. With the same hand, I say it on top of First's hand, giving a gentle squeeze. 

 

Earning his attention, he nodded as he removed our hands. 

 

"Looks like we have a long walk ahead of us." I could hear him grumbling pretty annoyingly, but I laughed light, as we walked side by side. 

 

With each step got us a little closer, where we wouldn't know. But eventually we made it to another part, what used to be another guard post and partly training grounds. It's the same place that used to hold the royal guards, the highest ranking for any kind of soldiers.

 

It held the strongest army, it was known far and wide for its amazing skills to disarm any opponent in seconds. Well they did, now it's mainly ruins. Covered with monsters. 

 

Ori of course gestured me to follow as he led us to cover. 76 immediately rushed towards my bag, hiding itself from any dangerous fights.

 

As I pulled out my guardian sword from its scabbard; feeling it sprang its glowing blue light, radiating heat off in waves. While First grabbed his Magical Sword from its own scabbard; it glowed a light color as it steel hilt polished gleamed brightly.

 

With a swift hand motions, I knew what we were dealing with. Four large Moblins. All armed with wooden weapons. Unless they've gotten smarter, but hopefully that isn't the case. 

 

I watched as First made the signal. Immediately darting from our hiding spot, I rushed, ducking underneath one of the Moblins as I attack the second one. Ori attacking the first one, slicing across the back of it's knee. Making it fall, as I slashed the second Moblin. 

 

As I cut through its muscles and skin, blood gushing in rapid motion. The smell of burning blood and flesh, left an awful taste in Guardian's mouth.

 

Its stench racked through, covering every ounce of clean air. Tainting it as he slashed in two particular spots. Leaving no room for the Moblin to retreat and call upon its allies. 

 

Or so he believed, until First finished off his Moblin. It death scream ranged through the semi quiet open air. Making Guardian's teeth grinded painfully. 

 

There was a small noise and a flash of blue light. Knocking the Moblin off its feet. 

 

"Thank you, 76." Smiling, I was able to cut the Moblin's head as I looked up to see First would in the middle of a two way fight. 

 

Grabbing my bow, I shot; landing a hit into one of the Moblin's eyes. Forcing it to stagger back. Giving First enough time to hit with a spin attack. 

 

Forcing the enemies away. Allowing him to jump attack on the third Moblin. Shooting two more arrows at the fourth Moblin, forcing it off First's back. With quick movements, I threw my sword, landing it through the Moblin's skull. 

 

Watching its body drop to the floor with a solid  _ thump _ like sound, as I look back at First who landed the final hit. Cutting the Molblin's throat. 

 

Walking over to the fourth currently dead Moblin, I yanked my sword out as the smell of burned blood wafted through the air. Huffing softly, I could hear First footsteps as he stood next to me.

 

Sighing, we checked around us to see more enemies. But what we were shocked with was the small person, fighting two Lynels, three Stalfos, maybe thirty bokoblins at best. 

 

Seeing the tiny person landing major hits, forcing the enemy back with a deafening sound and smack with their crazy looking sword. First rushed off, leaving me behind. 

 

Not a second wasted, I followed in a similar speed with First. As he jumped into the fight, as I landed arrow shot one after another. 

 

That is until an explosion forced the enemies to scatter away, blowing the rest farther than the first. I was confused as I landed on my butt. Rapidly I searched for First, but I couldn't see him as the other person ran at the other enemies. 

 

Quickly, I moved myself to the now dead horde, while the person defend themselves a little longer. I called him out, hopeful to know if he is okay or not. 

 

That was the idea until I saw a shadow stood over my own shadow. I rolled away from the sword, looking up, I saw the person up close. 

 

However something wasn't right about him. I didn't understand as he tried to land a hit. Pulling my shield out, I blocked it, perrying back, as I drew my own blade.

 

Letting radiating blue connect, or at least tried to as they threw their own weapon at me. Eyes widen at the idea, I quickly drew the shield up just in time as I got blasted far back. 

 

Losing both my shield and sword. Opening my eyes quickly, I could see the individual move with cat like reflexes, seeing them jump. I rolled once more and rushed to my shield. 

 

Pulling it back up, the only sounds I knew were the clanking of metal on metal. Reminding me of my time being trained as a knight. One of the highest, but I was also a builder. 

 

Feeling the pressure pinpointing, forcing the shield closer to my face. Cold metal on my face. 

 

With a push, I shoved the stranger back. Seeing them fully I could tell he was a knight of some kind, long blond hair, sky blue eyes, and flash burn scars. All over his face. 

 

I couldn't imagine the pain from that. And there's only a selective few things that could cause something like that. With a flicker of my eyes, I could see my sword, shifting to back to the stranger. I immediately bolt to the sword as they rushed at me.

 

I could feel their feet touching the floor, like a predator hunting the deer. Quick duck and roll, I grabbed the guardian sword, with a swing, I blocked the attack. 

 

It wasn't much, but my arms grew weak and tired, forcing much of my energy not to die from their hands. 

 

I hated playing dirty, but it's life or death and I would rather live. Without much of a thought, I kicked the stranger in the leg. They didn't scream, which seemed unusual for someone as them. 

 

Judging from how they handle the different weapon switch. 

 

Scrambling myself up, I slammed my shield into their face, knocking them back. 

 

That is until they pulled out the Master Sword. The sword didn't look so good. The Master Sword wasn't supposed to look like it got beaten up and thrown away. Seeing them rushing at me, I could feel something within me stirred, like a increasing power.

 

From what I wouldn't know, grabbing a hold of my sword, I blocked the Master Sword, I could hear her within the sword. 

  
  


Her telling me everything within seconds. Learning this kid was my descendant. I was a little stunned, but I knew immediately what I needed to do. 

 

Silently I whispered my apologies to Fi, I slashed my sword as the Master Sword flew from Wild's hands. 

 

Quickly slamming my shield once more on his face, stunning him. Dropping both, I forcely pinned him to the floor. Even though he tried to choke me, however with his arms pinned beside him, I could see he was affected with something.

 

With a small groan interrupted my thoughts as I saw First stand up, after shoving dead bodies away. As I held Wild down, I could hear First muttering.

 

"Hey, did you see the Goron that ran me over?" Seeing him wobble about was a little funny. It wasn't long until 76 came out of the bag. Chirping, humming, and making all kinds of noises. 

 

With a quick motion, Guardian pulls out different potions each in its different bottles as he checks for a specific vial. As he shifted through his small bag, he could hear First's heavy feets travel closer until it grew distant. 

 

But that wasn't his concern right at the moment. Moving his small leather journal, finally finding a small thin vial, holding a neon bright pink liquid. 

 

Pulling the cork, forcing Wild it open his mouth. However with Wild moving his head forcefully side to side, it became harder to pour any of the liquid in. 

 

"Hey, First help me out here." Calling out for his help, I felt the small patterns of footsteps as his voice echo through the quiet air.

 

"What the hell happened to the Master Sword? What do you need help with?" Seeing him crouch behind Wild's head. The Master Sword glowed faintly, almost sickly like.

 

"I need you to hold his head still while I pour this vial." I said as I hold up what I had left. Which should fix whatever was wrong with him. 

 

I hope at least.

 

He nodded, holding Wild's head still while I poured the liquid. However the small child tried to cough it up. Tried, holding my hand over his mouth while pinching his nose, he eventually drank it.

 

At first there was no reaction. That was until he start shaking wildly, eyes rolling to the back of his head, and black smoke rising off his body. 

 

Rolling in waves. Making it almost impossible to see First's face. Hearing the small beeps from 76, it was clear the little guardian was scanning Wild's body. 

 

When the black smoke became less and less, almost transparent, I've noticed how tan the child was. Compared to the slightly dark skin I just saw when fighting him. 

 

Turning my attention back to First, I could see the sickly glow was brighter than earlier, meaning whatever was in him was gone completely. 

 

Even though it's concerning how damaged the Master Sword was. Getting off of Wild, Ori put Fi in her scabbard, while I picked up both my shield and sword.

 

"We should make camp." I was surprised with how dead Ori sounded, and yet his eyes expressed dread and anger. Nodding my head in his direction, he lead the way as I held my descendant in my arms. 

 

Feeling how limp he was, and how close his scars were. It was clear what made those kinds of scares. How they spread through his face and ear. 

 

When we eventually found a small clearing in the woods, 76 was put on watch as we build camp. 76 may look small but it can scan over two thousand acres of land and can warn us of any danger. 

 

We stayed in silence, leaving something clearly evident between us. Our two newest companions. Fi and Wild. I couldn't help but let my mind wonder. How did my Hyrule and his Hyrule gone to hell? How did it look like a war took place but yet didn't?

 

There was too many questions for my own good. Shaking my head lightly, I sighed while pinching my nose once again. 

 

"Do we still have leftover soup from two nights ago?" Hearing this, I turned to him. Raising my eyebrow, I couldn't remember if we have eaten the soup or not. 

 

"Check my bag or ask 76." 

 

As soon as I mentioned their name, the little guardian chirped cheerfully as it showed a small list of what I had.

 

_ Huh, I thought we ate it already?  _

 

Smiling softly as First said their thanks and pulled out the leftover soup. After making sure both the tents wouldn't fall over, I sat near him as he drank from the bottle. 

 

We stayed in silence roughly two hours at best while 76 scanned Wild once more.

 

"To think this kid is my descendant." 

 

I could feel his judgement coming, but I needed to get this off my chest. 

 

"Don't get me wrong, this kid can hold a fight. But, me having a descendant. That seems like a lie." 

 

I was about to say something until, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Shocked a little, I looked at First with wide eyes as he stared into my own eyes. 

 

As if sensing my problem, he gave a small smile. 

 

"Let's be hopeful he doesn't have those rick rolled memes you've always talked about." 

 

Breaking the fearful dam, I laughed so damn loudly as we sat next to each other. Sitting near the campfire, drinking good soup. I felt a little peaceful, even though I'm curious about my descendant Sheikah slate. But I can worry about that another day.


End file.
